


oh christmas tree

by wecryglanny123



Category: youtube-rpf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: secret Santa between friends ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> All facts Tyler made by me because I know close to nothing about him personally , also this is one of my many ships that I chose to write about so it probably wont be any good and I warn you now that there will be spelling errors and grammar mistakes so ... bare with me .

"What am I supposed to get a person who has everything ?" Tyler shouted into his empty apartment in the dead of night , only quieting down when one the neighbours shouted through the walls .

He had a lot of thoughts about what he could get Mark but after putting a few minutes thought into them he quickly discarded all of the ideas , until he came into an idea that changed his idea of secret Santa . He was going to make a whole collage with old and new pictures of him and mark , either from the internet or from his personal collection of pictures of the two of them . He knew he had quite a few of those , who doesn't have a few pictures of their ~~crush~~ best friend .

He refused to think of the thing he had for Mark as a crush , it was more of a 'I need him in my life;otherwise I wouldn't be here right now ' kind of thing . Okay maybe it was a crush but there had to be a better word for it than that , he's going to keep thinking of it as a friendship with feelings until he finds a good word for it .

How do you get something like this to go away or become a thing without ruining a friendship anyway , you don't , so he's not going to .

Clicking on several folders he looks through all of his old sports pictures before finally finding the folder he wants. All of his old pictures of his wild curly hair had been the first ones to come up in the folder and Mark looks so happy back then , his face was just a new baby to YouTube and nobody had hated on his baby face and his amazing smile that had aged with the years . He looked like a new toy out of the box , and now he had seen and been through things that nobody should have to go through. And Tyler loved him more for it .

He printed out all of the pictures he's got , which wasn't as many as he expected he had , and smiled as he started to stick pictures to the board he bought. 

He had to put on Christmas songs mid way through because he got so bored with just sitting. 

 

When he was done he couldn't help but feel sleepy and need his bed more than ever but he needed to clean up a little bit first.

When the room was cleaner he wandered over to his bed , really hoping that mark would like his present.

and hell maybe he'll like it enough not to reject his advance , this time next time and even if he does , well Tyler thinks he has a pretty good chance...

 

 


End file.
